


the sum of our actions

by greywardenblue



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Book 11: The Brightest Fell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: "Take care, October. Your current quest . . . this is the road that broke me."They are walking through Blind Michael's lands, again.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	the sum of our actions

“Why didn’t you go to the Luidaeg?"

“I did. She told me there was nothing she could do.”

“The Luidaeg can’t lie. After that, you should have known anyone who says otherwise is not telling the truth.”

“October… Please, humor me. If your only daughter was missing, and everyone around you shrugged their shoulders, if your hero brother who was supposed to save you shook his head, and told you there was nothing they could do, would you accept it?”

“... No.”

“What would you do?”

“...”

“Take your time.”

“I would bring her home, even if I had to tear Faerie down. And it wouldn’t have to be my daughter. I would have done it for Raj when he was missing. I would do it for Quentin. I would…”

“You’re lucky. To have gotten so close to the Luidaeg, and still live. To see her kindness and her love. But did you know what she was like, when you first knocked on her door? Or did you think she was a monster who was as likely to chew you and spit you out than to give you what you want, and you went anyway?”

“I’m not enjoying this conversation.”

“No. Neither did I.”

\--

"For Evening."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I first went to the Luidaeg because Evening was murdered, and I felt guilty because she called me on the phone, and maybe if I had answered in time, I could have done something. I could have saved her. But I didn't, so the best thing I could do was find whoever hurt her. And I would have done it, even if she hadn't put the binding on me. Because she was my friend, and she held me in her arms while I cried after I came back from the pond. I went to who I thought was Faerie's biggest monster _for Evening_."

"..."

"In hindsight, the binding should have been a red flag."

"... I'm sorry."

"Yeah. So am I."


End file.
